Larmes Dans Le Cendrier
by Lorime
Summary: Après la mort d'Erwin son mentor, Levi ancien soldat, décide de suivre ses conseils et se remet à son rêve de garçon, la boxe. Il revoit son rival d'antan et l'amante de celui-ci, Nelya, qui malgré son apparence élégante subit des violences domestiques. La jeune femme s'amourache lentement de lui et l'ancien soldat bien que sceptique se laisse entraîner dans cette mer de drame...
1. Chapitre 1 - Renaissance

_Salut à tous, alors voilà une histoire qui planait dans ma tête depuis un moment. J'ai enfin décidé de l'écrire et de poster. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que "Un Peu De Toi" . Merci et aurevoir_

* * *

 **[FIC MODERNE]**

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Dans un pub animé par les nombreuses lumières fluorescentes, la musique et l'alcool coulant à flot, un jeune homme se tenait là, assis au bar. Malgré les danseuses, les saoûlards et les mets postés sur toutes les tables, fixant le vide, un verre de cognac à la main, l'inconnu ne semblait vraiment pas intéressé à se fondre dans l'ambiance festive du nouvel an.

Le barman qui l'avait bien remarqué s'approcha avec un sourire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici je présume? Lui lança t-il en lui servant un nouveau verre de cognac.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard rapide avant d'accepter, d'un geste de la tête, sa délicate attention.

Voyant que son approche avait abouti, le vieillard se planta devant lui avant de dévisager son client d'un air perplexe. En effet, son accoutrement n'était pas très commun dans cette ville.

Le jeune homme portait une énorme capuche noir et un sac à dos militaire qu'il avait attaché fermement à son dos. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le vagabond était en fait un soldat. Mais ce qui était le plus intriguant était qu'il ne portait pas n'importe quelle uniforme de l'armée.

Celui que seul les plus courageux et les plus dangereux hommes pouvaient se donner le titre de porter. Les "Boken-Sha". Ceux qui allaient au-delà des saints murs et allaient combattre des créatures que personne n'avait encore vu dans cette ville.

Ce qui poussait à se demander ce qu'un homme d'un statut aussi important faisait dans un pub des bas-fond de la ville de Chikagai.

Le soldat semblait avoir remarqué son regard persistant et fusilla le barman du regard avant de finir son verre d'un coup sec.

\- Vagabond ? Lança le vieillard toujours avec ce même regard.

\- Il a l'air d'un vagabond peut-être? Lâcha une voix derrière le soldat.

Les deux individus au bar se tournèrent pour faire face à un homme d'âge assez mûr. Une barbe brune recouvrant toute sa mâchoire, le nouvel arrivant posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du soldat qui ne protesta pas et retourna rapidement à la contemplation du vide.

\- Ben voyons! C'est qu'il a prit de la taille notre nabot de service haha! Rigola son ami en prenant place à ses côtés. Alors et le voyage?

\- Long... Et appelle moi nabot encore une fois et je te tord les entrailles...

\- Bahhh voyons... Toujours ce même caractère de fils de pute alors? Tant mieux, on s'ennuyait beaucoup par ici...

\- Viens en au fait Rob, pourquoi me donner rendez-vous ici? lâcha t-il en faisant signe au barman de lui servir un autre verre.

Son ami rouquin savoura les mets en face de lui avant de se tourner vers lui, tout d'un coup sérieux.

\- Je voulais me rassurer que la lettre que tu m'avais envoyé n'était pas de la connerie et que t'es vraiment prêt à reprendre...

Levi joua un instant avec ses glaçons avant de boire son verre cul sec.

\- T'es sûr vraiment que c'est ce que tu veux?

\- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

Rob s'adossa avec un sourire rassuré avant de commander une bière.

\- Je sais pas pour toi mais pour moi écrire "J'arrive le 25 de ce mois, prépare notre emploi du temps d'entraînements" n'est pas très pertinent comme message si tu veux mon avis.

\- Heureusement que je ne le veux pas... Lâcha t-il en lui lançant un regard froid.

Les deux amis se défièrent du regard un instant avant de se sourire. Ils savaient que ces moments de vulgarité, de menaces et de défi avaient forgé cette amitié depuis 12 ans déjà. Leur complicité était toujours là.

\- Rico, je te présente Levi, c'est mon ami d'enfance, un sacré connard. Lança Rob à l'égard du barman qui en rigola de bon cœur.

\- Je m'étonnais de vous voir si familiés, alors que toute la ville sais à quel point tes amis sont rares Robert.

\- Mais non! Juste qu'ils sont tous morts pour la plupart.

Le sourire de Rico s'effaça en un instant tandis qu'ils se levaient déjà, quittant le bar, Robert, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Dehors, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Robert et Levi se débarassa enfin de sa capuche.

\- T'as vraiment tenu toute la journée avec ce truc sur la tête? lança t-il en le toisant avec curiosité.

\- Pas le choix.

\- Surprenant... Je n'arrive quand même pas à comprendre comment le grand Levi Ackerman, Caporal en chef des troupes de Boken-Sha se retrouve de nouveau dans cette petite ville de Chikagai. C'est fou hein.

\- Ferme la et démarre. Lança Levi en se débarassant de sa chemise.

Robert rigola avant de démarrer.

Après un long silence qui dura plusieurs minutes, Robert décida enfin de lâcher la question qui tramait dans sa conscience depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre où il l'avertissait de son retour.

\- Mais plus sérieusement Levi... Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé là bas à Rose? Je sais que... Tu n'as pas voulu revenir de ton plein gré...

L'ancien soldat ne daigna pas poser les yeux sur son ami. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une, le regard rivé sur le route d'un air distrait... Se laissant transporter dans ses pensées par la musique jazz de la radio...

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Le conseil a décidé Commandant! Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur notre décision! Monsieur Ackerman a été démit de toutes ses fonctions point final! Cria la juge au procès du Caporal Ackerman._

 _\- Vous savez parfaitement que nous ne pouvons pas nous priver du Caporal Ackerman dans nos rangs! Il est un personnage important et puissant contre ces créatures nous..._

 _\- Quelles créatures Monsieur Smith? Ces légendaires titans dont seuls les hommes de vos rangs clament? Assez des légendes Erwin Smith. Pendant plus de 50 ans vos troupes reçoivent la plus grosse part des taxes de notre population et là encore nous ne savons même pas quel est votre rôle, si ce n'est de vous goinfrer et de vous entraîner pour combattre des fantômes!_

 _\- Des fantômes? Madame Reign vous croyez réellement que 43% de mes hommes meurent chaque année face à des fantômes?!_

 _\- Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avons nous jamais vu ces monstres dont vous proclamez tant l'existence?_

 _\- Vous êtes entre des putain de murs! Cria Levi qui depuis le début du procès n'avait pas dit mot._

 _Soudainement, la salle se vida de tout bruit tandis que tout le monde fixait Levi les yeux ébahis. Le jeune homme toujours fermement attaché à sa chaise lança un regard mauvais à la juge qui l'observait avec intimidation._

 _\- Comment pouvez vous douter de l'existence de ces bêtes alors que chaques années mes subordonnés, mes camarades meurent tous pour prévenir votre putain de sécurité?... Vous pensez peut être qu'on s'entretue juste pour vous ramener des preuves que vos taxes ne vont pas dans l'eau c'est ça?!_

 _\- Levi... tenta de raisonner Erwin. Mais le soldat n'en avait pas fini._

 _\- Vous êtes bien culottés d'oser sous estimer les sacrifices que nous Boken-Sha on se tape chaque putain de jour. On risque nos putain de vie pour que vous les gros porcs riches et égoïstes risquent rien entre vos précieux murs à dorlotter vos jolies princesses et petits princes!_

 _\- Je ne vous permet pas! S'indigna Maria Reign._

 _\- Allez vous faire foutre avec vos grands discours à la con! Votre procès de merde qui cherche juste à me couper de l'influence que j'ai dans mes rangs. Vous croyez peut être que je ne sais pas que vous faites tout ça simplement pour vous rassurer que vos terres et or resteraient à vous pour toujours?_

 _\- Levi! Cria Erwin de l'autre bout de la salle._

 _Et à ce moment, le jeune homme retrouva ses esprits. L'adrénaline qui l'avait possédé plus tôt s'évapora et il lança un regard à son supérieur qui ne le quittait pas des yeux._

 _Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il était dangereux de montrer aux puissants de leur communauté qu'il en savait beaucoup. Le commandant en savait beaucoup de ce côté là, vu qu'il avait perdu son père dans les mêmes circonstances tristes et désolantes._

 _La juge les scruta un instant, comme prenant note de ce moment incompréhensible pour certains avant de sourire narquoisement._

 _\- Bien... Monsieur Ackerman, il semblerait que vous aviez beaucoup de choses à dire depuis le début de ce procès... Je me demande bien ce qui vous a poussé à vous retenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe les raisons pour lesquels vous croyez que nous vous défaisons de votre statut nos raisons sont claires, vous êtes accusé de "Complot contre la couronne" et d'user de votre influence dans votre armée pour pousser les peuples à se rebeller._

 _\- N'importe quoi! Foutaises! Entendit-on résonner dans la salle._

 _Erwin se rassit, pas pour le moins surpris, mais déçu que tout ce soit passé exactement comme il l'avait pensé._

 _\- Vous êtes enfermé à une année de prison à la prison d'Elirix de Sina. Je vous conseil de vous préparer à la vie rude qui vous y attendra pour cette année. Nous ne tolérons pas les traîtres dans notre communauté. Finit-elle avec un sourire narquois avant de se lever et de lancer un regard à Levi puis à Erwin et de disparaître._

 _La foule était ébahie. Jamais personne n'aurait prévu que ce procès se déroule ainsi, d'autant plus que le résultat était absolument imprévu._

 _Tout le monde s'était dit que le Caporal allait s'en tirer vu son statut et sa fidélité de soldat... Mais cette femme, Descendante de la noblesse de la couronne qui venait personnellement juger le cas du caporal du Bataillon laissait questionner._

 _Levi vit des gardes le détacher de sa chaise avant de le pousser à se marcher vers l'extérieur. Il allait rejoindre la prison le soir même._

 _Le commandant s'approcha lentement de la grille qui séparait la foule et l'accusé avec un regard assez indescriptible. Levi ne le quittait pas des yeux._

 _\- Je voudrais deux minutes avec l'accusé. Lança t-il avec autorité à l'un des gardes qui, intimidé par son statut se décalla très rapidement._

 _\- Caporal... Lâcha t-il en saluant le nouveau prisonnier._

 _\- Commandant. Répondit-il en effectuant également le salut._

 _\- Vous avez été démit de vos fonctions Ackerman... Partez en homme libre..._

 _\- Homme libre? Me lancez pas des conneries pareil dans deux heures je serais enfermé dans une cage pour les prochains 365 putain de jours..._

 _\- Et après ça vous serez un homme libre... plus de guerre... plus de sang... plus de titans... Cela mérite que nous nous serrions la main en signe d'Adieu pas vrai? sourit-il en lui tendant la main avec un sourire._

 _Cet homme était étrange très étrange... Aujourd'hui Levi pouvait se dire avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui était aussi amoureux de la guerre que de la justice, tant que celle-ci aidait à en savoir un peu plus sur ces monstres humanoïdes qui guettaient la moindre brèche entre ces murs. Il pouvait se dire avoir rencontré l'homme le plus suicidaire au monde mais également celui qui était le plus juste et le plus courageux de tous..._

 _C'était un honneur de pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui serrer la main. Il l'avait sortit de la débauche, de son trou à rat d'où il venait et grâce à lui il était devenu un homme... Un vrai... C'était plus qu'un ami, c'était un frère..._

 _Levi lui serra la main sans quitter celle-ci des yeux. Erwin lui souriait, cette situation était bizarre pour tous ceux qui l'observait de l'extérieur... Pourquoi lui souriait-il? Pourquoi Levi Ackerman semblait-il si..._

 _\- Allez ça suffit! On doit rejoindre les cachots! Lança un garde qui poussa Levi vers l'extérieur en lançant un regard mauvais à Erwin qui souriait toujours._

 _Ce jour là, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, au lieu de sa libération suite à un mal entendu, Levi avait était condamné à bien plus de temps en prison qu'il ne méritait... Son dernier jour en tant que soldat avait été le plus injuste qui soit... Mais le pire était à venir..._

 _Peu après son emprisonnement, on lui avait fait part de la mort d'Erwin sur le terrain..._

 _Son ami qui était tombé au combat face à un titan? Il n'y croyait pas... Clairement cela avait à voir avec ses savoirs sur les gouverneurs des murs... Son savoir lui avait coûté la vie, comme à son père... C'était triste.. Il avait été d'humeur morose ce jour là mais il n'avait évidement laissé aucune larme rouler sur sa joue. C'était juste hors de son caractère._

 _À la place, une certaine haine pour le gouvernement et les dirigeants de leur société s'installa et, à peine sorti de prison, l'ancien caporal planifiait déjà le meurtre de nombreux officiaux quand une lettre lui tomba dessus._

 _C'était une lettre qu'Erwin lui avait laissé quelques mois avant sa mort._

 _《 Si tu vois cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je tiens juste à te notifier soldat, de garder la tête sur les épaules et de vivre ta vie dignement. Ne va rien faire qui va causer ta perte. Je ne tolèrerais aucune vengeance à mon nom. Je n'avais ni femme ni enfant... Je n'avais rien a perdre..._

 _Le Bataillon est condamné... Ils vont procéder à la dissolution de notre corps militaire et dans bientôt nombreux repartirons chacun de leur côté donc ne cherche pas à réintégrer l'armée... Contre les puissants là haut sur leur pied d'estale, nous ne sommes rien... juste des pions... J'aurais rêvé d'une fin heureuse pour notre humanité mais je n'aurais eu que ça... que des rêves. Vis bien mon ami... va assouvir tes désirs, vivre ta vie et tes rêves... je suis mort en homme heureux d'avoir pu aider cette humanité... Fais de même... La boxe t'attend. Je sais que tu l'as toujours aimé.. Ordre de ton commandant, conseil d'un ami.》_

* * *

Une nouvelle bouffée de fûmée s'emmella dans l'air tandis que la voiture se garait enfin devant une maison gardée par un chien au pellage noir.

\- C'est Bucky ça? demanda Levi en descendant de la voiture.

\- Ouais, Il a vieillit le petit chien pas vrai?

Levi acquiesca de la tête avant de sortir ses effets de la voiture suivit de Robert qui l'aida à se débarasser de ses affaires.

\- Tu ferais mieux de me laisser passer devant je...

La seconde d'après, Bucky s'agita et vint se jeter sur Levi qui, surprit s'apprêtait à sortir une arme quand il remarqua que le chien le léchait de toute part, pour le moins heureux.

\- C'est fou... Tu veux dire qu'il me reconnaît là? Après tout ce temps?!

Robert sourit avant d'aider son ami à se relever.

\- Faut croire que oui... J'avoue que c'est assez surprenant.

Quelques minutes après, ils entrèrent dans la concession. Levi scrutait la maison, calmement, toujours sa cigarette à la bouche.

\- Entraîneur de boxe ça doit payer alors...

Rob rigola avant de déverouiller la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu me sous-estimais ou quoi? Je fais pas que ça mon vieux

\- Papa! Cria une petite fille qui accourait vers Robert les bras grand ouverts.

Le choc se lisait sur le visage de Levi qui analysait la petite de manière très visible.

\- Eh oh! Ça va pas de matter ma fille comme ça?! Lança Robert en riant.

La gamine à la chevelure brune et très frisée regardait elle également le nouvel arrivant avec curiosité.

\- C'est qui papa? Demanda t-elle sans quitter Levi des yeux.

Son ami porta sa fille avant de se rapprocher de Levi.

\- Lui c'est Levi, un ami à papa. Il restera ici pendant quelques temps d'accord?

La petite hocha la tête avant de sourire et de lui tendre la main.

L'ancien soldat scruta la petite main d'un air incrédule avant de la serrer.

Quand son père l'eut reposé au sol, la petite sourit narquoisement avant de courir dans tous les sens.

\- Maman! Maman! Papa a ramené quelqu'unnn!

Et la seconde d'après, Levi vit l'expression de son ami changer. Et une voix résonna d'un couloir.

\- QUOIIII!?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois Hannah! Cria subitement Robert d'un air paniqué.

Levi vit une femme sortir d'un couloir avec des couteaux à la main et le regard assassin qui disparu aussitôt qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui...

Le soldat la fixa, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Son ami playboy, Robert avait une femme et un enfant? Une vie de famille? Le choc était intact et pourtant une petite voix au fond de lui le rassurait qu'il n'aurait pas à tout le temps nettoyer.

La jeune femme se planta devant lui, les couteaux disparus..

\- Levi Ackerman?! Lâcha t-elle en prenant le visage du soldat d'un peu trop près pour le scruter.

\- Euhh Hannah le touche pas comme ça... lança Robert en tirant sa femme en arrière sachant pertinement que Levi avait horreur de ce genre de scène.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? On était dans la même cité avant! Tu m'as même présenté à Robert!

\- Comment oublier une femme aussi tactile et persistement dramatique... lâcha Levi en reculant, ramassant ses effets.

La jeune femme rigola.

\- Eh bien pour une surprise. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Ouais ouais... Ma chambre est où?

\- Couloir à droite, lança Robert qui avait bien deviné que dès que sa femme avait posé les mains sur lui, son humeur avait littéralement disparu.

Hannah se tourna vers son mari.

\- Il faut qu'on prévienne les...

\- Hannah il n'a pas besoin de ça pour le moment... laisse lui quelques jours de répit. Mettre tout le monde au courant qu'il est de retour n'est pas une bonne idée, d'autant plus qu'il est prêt à reprendre la boxe...

\- Quoi? C'est vrai ça? Mais c'est merveilleux!

\- Oui c'est vrai et c'est pourquoi il faut éviter de mettre les espions de qui tu sais au courant.

Soudainement le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit et elle hocha la tête calmement avant de regagner la cuisine suivit de sa fille chantonnant.

Après un long soupir, Robert se tourna vers la télévision allumée qui depuis quelques minutes diffusait des informations sur les compétions de boxe nationale qui commençaient dans un mois.

Le chemin allait être long pour Levi. Il avait vécu des choses, il avait vu et combattu pire. Il avait la rage... Il pourrait facilement gagner ces compétitions et remonter au championat et faire face à la bête noir... Mais avant ça, il faudrait qu'il sâche contrôler sa force, sa rage... Sa colère... Sinon il tuerait quelqu'un sur le terrain... Et c'était à absolument éviter...

* * *

Dans sa nouvelle chambre, Levi analysait chaque recoin, à la recherche d'un potentiel tas de poussière ou autre forme d'impureté mais, c'est avec ravissement qu'il remarqua que la salle était absolument intacte. Le lit n'était pas du tout poussiéreux, le carpet était doux et une brise douce de fraîcheur à la menthe régnait dans la salle.

Après son inspection, il retira son débardeur avant de s'allonger sur le lit d'un air distrait. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui...

Une vie qu'il aurait très certainement eut si il n'avait jamais rencontré son feu-mentor "Smith"... Plus de morts... Plus de guerre, plus de complot... Plus de prison... Il était de retour à sa modeste vie d'habitant des bas-fonds aux grands rêves.

Il avait goûté à la luxure, il avait goûté à la peur, la trahison la souffrance... Rien ne lui faisait peur à cet instant. Il vivrait son rêve de jeune garçon... et si jamais cela lui rapportait du bonheur et lui permettrait de mourir sans regret comme son mentor... Tant était mieux... Il ne désirait rien de plus.

Le temps des rêves était enfin arrivé...

Mais alors qu'il se hâtait de recommencer à vivre, une voix au fond de lui lui criait de se méfier de la route qu'il prenait... rien n'était jamais donné.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE_

* * *

 _JAWRELL_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Début

Salut! Merci à **_Landos_** pour ma toute première review sur ce one-shot! Contente que tu aimes!

* * *

 _Correction en cours..._

* * *

Une horde de journalistes se ruait devant l'entrée d'un hôtel tandis qu'une voiture de luxe venait se garer. Dès que les portières s'ouvrirent, nombreux gardes vinrent encercler les nouveaux arrivant tandis que la presse était déjà en furie.

\- Monsieur Shaun un commentaire sur votre match de demain?

\- Monsieur Shaun pensez-vous que Jordan Karly constitue un potentiel candidat au championat qui aura lieu dans quelques mois?

\- Monsieur...

Le fameux sportif sortit de sa voiture l'air arrogant et fier. Il semblait ravi comme à chaque fois face aux questions de la presse.

Le blond s'avança à travers la foule, la tête haute, répondant à deux ou trois questions avec quelques sourires agicheurs à l'égard des femmes qui se tenaient déjà à l'entrée de l'hôtel et l'observaient avec admiration.

Tout laissait croire que le célèbre boxeur était seul au monde face à ces gens du peuple qui se plieraient à ses souhaits et volontés... Mais le jeune homme n'était en fait pas seul, là, sortant de la voiture de luxe aidé par l'un des gardes, une magnifique jeune femme se fraya un chemin dans la foule en tentant au maximum d'éviter les flashs des photographes et les questions de la presse.

Malgré la magnifique robe rouge qui lui allait à ravir, la jeune femme semblait vouloir éviter les photos de son visage. Elle portait un énorme chapeau Rouge au bandeau noir fin et une grosse paire de lunette noir. Impossible de l'identifier ainsi couverte.

Quand elle fut enfin arrivée à l'intérieur ce fut le tour des groupies de service de son amant de la dévisager avec des regards pleins de jalousie.

Elle y était habituée, tous ces inconnus qui demandaient chaque jour à ce qu'une partie de sa vie soit révélée... Être la copine d'une célébrité relevait d'une maîtrise de soi constante et avec le caractère arrogant et lunatique de son amant, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix que d'apprendre...

La jeune femme suivit le garde tandis qui lui céda la place dans l'ascenceur avant de l'y suivre juste après.

Dès que les portes furent fermées, un silence de plomb s'installa comme d'habitude, ils n'étaient que deux dans l'ascenceur, ils se voyaient tous les jours et pourtant jamais le garde du corps n'engageait de conversation avec elle autre que celles qui avaient un rapport avec sa protection ou son amant...

Cela durait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son amant et très franchement elle était ravie de ce silence... Le garde savait tout sur ce couple les beaux moments comme les pires. Il avait été de nombreuses fois le seul témoin face à leurs disputes et aux élans de colère répétitif de son amant.

Elle préférait ce silence qu'à des conseils ou des questions inappropriées qui la pousseraient à remettre en cause la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours avec son amant. Malgré qu'elle savait, pertinement quel enfoiré et quel sale bâtard il était et avait très franchement toujours été.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer le bouton de leur étage, les portes de l'ascenceur s'ouvrirent et c'est avec une désagréable surprise qu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de son amant.

Il rigolait tandis que des groupies l'encerclaient et semblaient tenter de le convaincre de rejoindre ses appartements, et avec dégoût, la jeune femme toisa les trois jeune femmes avant de détourner le regard et de garder cette expression glaciale et indifférente qui lui sauvait très souvent la face.

"Très souvent?"

Oui, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que Mikael l'humiliait de la sorte. Il donnait le pouvoir à ces prostituées de luxe de se croire au même rang qu'elle, qui vivait dans le même appartement que lui depuis plus de 365 jours déjà...

Mikael rigola un instant avec ses groupies avant de monter lui également dans l'ascenceur. Il rigolait toujours et de sa hauteur se planta devant sa copine qui n'avait pas bougé, ainsi que son garde du corps qui était déjà dos à eux.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti si vite? Demanda t-il en lui caressant une mèche de cheveux en la toisant de ses yeux bleu d'une expression affamée.

La jeune femme resta de marbre mais les battements affolés de son cœur étaient parfaitement audible. Et son amant ne manqua pas de le notifier.

\- Tiens... Je te fais toujours autant d'effet à ce que je vois...

À ce moment, la jeune femme remercia le ciel qu'elle portait des lunettes noir tant elle l'avait fixé avec l'air le plus dégoûté qui soit.

Il était assez culotté de penser qu'après tout ce temps ensemble. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et lui faisait toujours subir elle l'aimerait comme avant?

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et malgré cela, son amant ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. À la place il engageait déjà ses mains sur ses courbes pour lui signifier de ce qui l'attendait dès qu'ils auraient rejoins leur chambre et malgré le puissant désir de le repousser, exténuée par les maintes conférences de presse auquelles il l'avait forcé à assister, elle connaissait bien son homme...

Il ne se plierait pas à un rejet dans l'état dans lequel il était en ce moment, c'est-à dire saoûl, au paroxisme de son arrogance... Pour lui elle était à lui... Sa chose... Et il ne tolèrerait de refus, même si il devait utiliser la force.

Alors la jeune femme se laissa faire, "encore une fois". Devoir faire semblant d'apprécier la passion de ses suçons dans son cou, de ses baisers si chauds mais violents.

Le garde resta planté dans l'ascenceur tandis que les deux en sortaient déjà, Mikael bien décidé à la faire sienne là dans ce couloir. Mais avec aise et stratégie, la jeune femme entraîna son amant à l'intérieur de leur appartement et de là bas, elle le laisser assouvir sa besogne.

"Pitoyable" n'est-ce pas?

Cela faisait longtemps que cela durait. Longtemps qu'elle ne voyait plus le jeune homme que comme le reflet même de son dédain. Il était beau certes...

Un grand monsieur au physique musclé, à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleus faisait rêver de nombreuses là dehors. Et même à elle aussi... Avant qu'elle ne connaisse la véritable identité de cet homme.

Séduisant certes mais aussi violent qu'il le paraissait dans ses matchs... C'était le meilleur boxeur disait-on... Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi conne... S'amouracher d'un homme qui n'hésitait pas à en cogner deux ou trois pour 10 000 à 40 000$ le match...

Qu'avait-elle pu espérer?... De l'amour? *Rires*

La jeune femme il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé d'aimer cette ordure. Cet homme si beau mais qui dans le dos de tout le monde faisait de son amante un punching ball dès qu'il était de mauvaise humeur où dès qu'il se laissait emporter dans un univers inconnu par ses drogues...

Alors Nelya avait comprit. Elle avait comprit que pour sa survie psychologique, pour son bien, elle devait se plier à la tâche. Il voulait la matérialiser, la prendre comme sa chose, elle devait jouer son rôle pour éviter de se faire rouer de coups et de devoir encore une fois mentir à son docteur de l'origine de ses meurtrissures...

Quoi? "Pourquoi ne pas le quitter?"

La vie n'était pas aussi simple pour elle. Le quitter? Comment? Par quel moyen? Cet homme était réputé dans leur ville et ailleurs, cet homme était admiré, riche et célèbre... Même si il s'usait d'elle il ne lui permettrait jamais de le quitter. Simplement pour se rassurer qu'elle ne dise rien.. Qu'elle garde à jamais sa nature bestiale dans les abisses profondes de son cœur...

Elle avait essayé une fois... De le quitter. Oh Mais que penser à ce jour était juste douleur interminable...

C'était après une dispute suite à sa consommation excessive de drogue qui l'inquiétait déjà, la jeune femme avait daigné faire ses affaires et jurer qu'elle le quittait alors qu'il était toujours sous l'effet de ce poison...

Cauchemard...

Il l'avait étranglé en lui demandant de daigner répéter ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire.

L'avait balancé contre le mur et roué de coups pendant plusieurs minutes qui avaient semblé interminables pour elle...

Elle s'en était tiré avec 4 fractures et un "Black Eye" à l'œil droit.

Ça avait été l'enfer. Sa mère avait pleuré à ses côtés à l'hôpital, se doutant malgré les mensonges de sa fille que l'origine de ces meurtrissures n'était autre que celui à qui elle avait donné son cœur...

Mais malgré cette fâcheuse expérience, elle avait accepté ses excuses et ses larmes de regret... Mais elle n'avait jamais su... Qu'un homme qui levait la main une fois lèverait l'autre sous peu...

Il était 3h du matin. Son amant s'était endormi après l'avoir épuisé pendant plusieurs heures, mais la jeune femme était toujours là, dans le noir, allongée près de lui à le fixer.

Là comme ça... Penser qu'il n'était pas intouchable, qu'il n'était pas avec ces autres filles, qu'il n'était pas le grand Mikael Shaun, Champion de Boxe National... C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux... Mais elle aimait plus le fait qu'il était plus vulnérable là comme ça. Penser qu'il lui était impuissant en ce moment même la ravissait...

Mais malgré les dangereuses pensées qui provoquait sa conscience, la jeune femme se savait faible... Elle ne pourrait jamais se sortir de cet enfer... seule...

Elle se leva avec sa chemisière avant de rejoindre la douche où elle se déshabilla en observant d'un air triste les nombreuses blessures qui couvraient son corps et visage.

Elle avait plusieurs bleu dans le dos, 4 suçons sur la poitrine, la joue légèrement enflée suite à une dispute d'il y avait 3 jours et des traces de griffures dans son dos...

Calmement, la jeune femme se faufila sous la douche avant de laisser l'eau chaude rouler sur son corps meurtri. Des larmes silencieuses s'entremelant avec cette eau de luxe...

《À l'aide》

* * *

\- C'est ici? Lança Levi en dévisageant la petite salle d'entraînement poussiéreuse et en sale état.

Rob laissa passer la lumière en ouvrant les rideaux poussiéreux avec fierté.

\- Oui! Ce sera ici notre salle d'entraînement...

Levi analysa la salle avec dégoût avant de se retourner, prêt à quitter les lieux quand son ami s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

\- Eheh Oh! C'est le seul endroit que j'ai pu trouvé qui ne soit pas rempli d'ordures et...

\- Ordures? Mais il y en a partout dans cette salle... Tu crois quand même pas que je vais accepter de respirer un air aussi répugnant? Pousse toi!

\- Levi! Lâcha t-il plus sérieusement. J'ai pas pu trouvé mieux. Y a des meilleurs coins oui mais sâche que ces coins bien entretenus et bien suivit sont remplis de personnes qui travaillent pour qui tu sais.

\- Je sais pas qui.

\- Mikael!

L'ancien soldat resta figé pendant quelques secondes avant de croiser le regard de son ami.

\- Et je suis censé être influencé par un petit boxeur de rien du tout? Je te rappelle que j'ai vu la mort elle même sur pied la derrière vos jolis murs.

\- Tu n'es plus soldats Levi... Ça c'est plus ton problème... Ce mec il est plus comme avant... C'est un monstre...

Levi prit place dans le coin le moins sale de la salle en laissant son ami développer.

\- En seulement deux ans il a su quitter les bas-fonds et gagner au championat qui rassemble tous les champions des 3 murs... Il a gagné tous ses matchs en K.O jusque là...

\- Et alors? Si je m'entraîne et que je regagne ma forme je...

\- Tu le tuerais...

Le choc était lisible sur le visage de l'ancien prisonnier mais il ne plaça mot.

\- Tu le tuerais si tu te donnais à 100%... Ce connard est fort mais il n'est pas si puissant... Il gagne tous ses matchs par fraude en payant une somme énormissime d'argent à ses adversaires pour garder son titre...Et quand enfin il rencontre un qui ne cède pas... celui-ci se retrouve très fréquemment blessé dans des circonstances louches...

\- Il est malin... Il te connaît vous vous êtes affronté peu avant ton départ... Il sait que tu es plus fort que lui... et pour éviter que la défaite ne lui explose en pleine face, il va très certainement tenter de te nuire avant même que tu ne te fasse un publique qui te soutiens... C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce coin... Isolé, à nous seuls, où personne ne peut lui reporter ce qui se trame ici.

\- Il faut que tu le battes Levi... Retire le de ce trône qu'il s'est forgé...

\- En gros... Tu es entrain de me dire que mon objectif c'est lui? lâcha t-il en se sortant une cigarette.

\- En quelque sorte...

\- ...très bien, lança le jeune en se levant.

\- Mais attend... ajouta Robert en se levant également

Levi se tourna vers son ami.

\- Faudra faire extrêmement attention... Il est à la place où il est parce qu'il traîne avec des gens dangereux... Des gangs puissants... Des trafiquants de drogues... Rien n'est donné dans le monde de la boxe...

Levi le dévisagea pendant quelques minutes avant de sourire narquoisement. Ce qui surprit son ami d'enfance.

\- Quoi... qu'est ce que j'ai dit? Demanda t-il incrédule.

\- Rien idiot...Tu viens juste de répondre à des doutes qui me perturbaient hier soir...

\- Ah bon?

Levi retira son T-shirt avant de se tourner vers Robert.

\- Mais avant tout petit con, faut qu'on nettoie cette putain! lâcha t-il en sortant ses gants fétiches et son foulard sous le regard déjà épuisé de Robert.

* * *

Nelya scrutait les décorations de la salle de consultation d'un air distrait. Tandis que son docteur analysait ses blessures avec un certain choc.

Elle posa enfin ses lunettes de vue avant de la regarder d'un air dépassé.

\- Nelya ça ne peut plus durer! Cria celle-ci en la toisant avec inquiétude. Chaque mois ça va de pire en pire...

La jeune femme se tourna vers son docteur qui s'avérait être son amie d'enfance avec un sourire.

\- Je vais bien... ne t'en fais pas. Sourit-elle de manière effrayante... Ce sourire était sinistre... il mentait plus que ses propres mots...

Rina soupira avant de sortir un document.

\- J'ai des nouvelles pour toi... Mauvaises...

L'expression calme que Nelya arborait plus tôt demeura tandis qu'elle la fixait, en attendant les informations calmement.

Le docteur sortit ses lunettes avant de lui lancer un regard triste et de lui remettre le document.

Celle-ci empoigna le document avec le sourire avant de le lire dans son intégralité. Dessus y figurait le nombre de blessures qu'elle avait eu pour les 3 derniers mois mais... Mais...

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son amie, des yeux pleins de choc.

\- J'étais enceinte?... lâcha t-elle sans la quitter des yeux, son sourire sinistre perdu au loin.

Rina hocha la tête avant de lui prendre les mains.

\- Tu as perdu le bébé de manière très violente... À cause de ce que cet homme te fait... Tu as perdu ton enfant Nelya...

La jeune femme se leva n'en croyant pas ses oreilles tandis que son ami la retenait.

\- Nelya écoute moi! Tu dois te défaire de ce monstre! Tu dois le quitter! Il ne te rend pas heureuse! Il te fait du mal tu dois le quitter! Lâcha t-elle en prenant le visage divaguant de son amie entre ses mains.

\- Il t'a enlevé une partie de toi... Combien de temps vas tu encore le permettre? Je t'en prie...Ta mère ne voudrait pas ça...

La jeune femme se ressaisit subitement avant de repousser son amie.

\- Il paye les soins de maman. Il paye ses soins qui coûtent une fortune... Si... même si je le souhaitais... je ne pourrais le quitter... Maman est dans le coma depuis 7 mois déjà... Sa survie relève de ses soins... et ses soins sont chers... Je ne peux pas...

\- Arrêtes! Tu sais que ta mère préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de te laisser mourir à petit feu en son nom...

\- Je t'inter...

\- Elle m'a dit de veiller à ce que ce poison sorte de ta vie et c'est bien ce que je compte faire!

\- Tu feras quoi hein? Montrer mes relevés médicaux à la police illégalement? Accuser l'homme le plus craint de cette ville d'une chose pareille en pensant survivre jusqu'au procès?

Soudain la jeune femme ressentit une brise effrayante régner dans la salle.

Son amie lui sourit tristement avant de lui caresser la joue tendrement.

\- Il est dangereux Rina... Même les puissants ne peuvent rien contre lui... Je ne suis bonne qu'à tenter d'éviter au maximum de l'énerver et le pousser à être violent... Ne te mets pas en danger pour moi.. Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais...

Sur ce la jeune femme lui fit une bise, se rhabilla et disparu derrière la porte.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la clinique, son garde du corps était là, la portière déjà ouverte... Comme elle détestait sa vie...

* * *

\- Monsieur Fran a demandé 2000$ de plus pour battre en retraître pour le match de la fin du mois, Harrington a accepté le chèque sans la moindre hésitation... commença son assistant un liste remplie de plusieurs noms célèbres.

\- Argh... C'est bon j'ai pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Y a t-il des gens dont je dois m'occuper? Lança t-il en toisant son assistant d'un air ennuyé.

\- Pas pour cette fois monsieur... Ils ont tous semblé assez intimidé par la somme d'argent que vous leur aviez proposez.

Le jeune homme se leva avec un sourire rassuré.

\- Ils commencent à comprendre qu'il vaut mieux éviter de me rencontrer sur terrain. Lâcha t-il en rigolant tout en se sortant un cigare.

Son assistant le salua avant de disparaître du bureau. 4 années qu'il servait cet homme, 4 années qu'il devait toujours faire la même chose. Frauder encore et encore. Aussi dur était-ce de le croire, le jeune homme était en fait à la base son entraîneur.

Mais les années ont passé, et l'homme a gagné en pouvoir et en prestance. Désormais il n'avait plus besoin de ses services d'entraîneur. Juste qu'il se tape le sale boulot à sa place.

Dans le vide et le silence de son bureau, le richissime boxeur regardait les informations sur sa télévision comme à l'accoutumé.

Un cigare à la main il se mettait à jour sur les actualités qui avaient lieu dans son domaine. De là, il en apprenait davantage sur des boxeurs au potentiel qui pourrait un jour les élever à son niveau.

C'était sa routine personnelle. Il aimait connaître ses adversaires de fond en comble et utilisait ses connaissances et son pouvoir pour, s'il le fallait les éliminer, ou juste les indisposer d'une rencontre avec lui même.

Alors qu'il analysait la technique de combat d'un jeune homme qui venait de gagner une coupe régionale, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Lentement, et sans quitter l'écran des yeux, il saisit l'appareil.

\- Boss?

Reconnaissant la voix d'une de ses abeilles de service dispercé dans la ville, il se détourna de l'écran. Celui-ci ne l'appelait seulement dans les situations les plus importantes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit-il d'une voix grave, anticipant déjà une mauvaise nouvelle.

On pouvait entendre l'espion se râcler la gorge nerveusement avant de lui répondre.

\- Nous avons eu nouvelle que le requin serait de retour...

\- Impossible... Cria t-il en le coupant, nerveux d'en croire ses oreilles.

\- Il a été aperçut quittant la prison d'Elirix il y a quelques semaines. On pense qu'il est de retour et qu'il prépare...

\- J'ai dis impossible! S'énerva le blond avant de se lever, déjà furieu et de renvoyer nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière.

Il se refusait d'y croire. Si c'était vrai, il devait immédiatement y rémédier. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il connaissait cet homme et ses capacités. C'était le seul qui réellement représentait une menace pour lui... Son titre, sa gloire... il pouvait tout lui prendre... Et c'était certainement son objectif, si jamais il s'était remit à la boxe.

\- Je veux tout le monde sur le terrain! Allez même jusqu'à Sina. Fouillez cet ordure et rappelez moi uniquement quand vous aurez son cadavre entre les mains. Cria t-il avant de violement couper l'appel.

Dans un élan de rage il balança le portable contre le mur qui lui faisait face avant de cogner et de violenter tout ce qui croisait sob regard.

Il fallait qu'il se défoule. Il fallait qu'il se vide de toute cette rage et de toute cette peur...

Le blond enleva son énorme chemisière de luxe avant se rejoindre sa salle d'entraînement où il y passa plus de 4 heures à se defouler sur les imposants punching-balls...

* * *

A SUIVRE


End file.
